Large-Scale Invasion 3
Short summary Kazama Unit fights with a Rabbit in an effort to rescue the captured Kōtarō Suwa. Meanwhile, Shinoda plans a countermeasure against the New Model. Long summary Kazama reported to HQ that Suwa had been captured by a Rabbit. Kikuchihara noticed that the Rabbit was looking at them, and said that the Rabbit gave him the chills, and Kazama said that they'd rescue Suwa at once. Sasamori asked Kazama to let him help them battle, saying it was his fault Suwa had been devoured. Kazama said again that his Unit would take care of it, and that including outsiders would cause their fighting power to drop. Hisato said that he couldn't just retreat, and Kazama said that if he entered the battle on his own will, then he'd die; and then said that his mission ends now. Shirō then said he should just go away, and told him he was weak. Kazama then told him to pursue the other Trion Soldiers with Daichi and the others. Utagawa then comforted him by saying they're definitely going to rescue Suwa, and Hisato finally agrees to leave. Kazama then contacted Mikami, telling her to send in the data for the area. She then said that the intel support is in his field of view. Kazama said that the enemies are in a big number, and that they will eliminate them quickly and go to the "next". Kaho, Shirō and Ryō then said "Roger" all at once. At HQ, Sawamura informs Shinoda on the status of the Rabbits and the units engaging them. She says that with the interference from the Rabbits, the other Trion Warriors will soon be able to invade the city. Netsuki, worried about Border's reputation, cries out for units to destroy the weaker Trion Warriors before they can reach the urban area. Shinoda angrily asserts that regrouping must come first, or they won't have any forces to send out. Kido surprises Netsuki and Kinuta by agreeing, saying that a loss of forces now will make things more difficult in the future. At the end of the Forbidden Zone, Osamu and Yūma work together to fight Mole Mods, noticing the increasing numbers of Trion Warriors heading their way. Yūma sighs that it seems they cannot help but fall into the trap. Reports reach HQ of units barely able to fend off the Rabbits and running out of Trion. Kido mutters to himself that whoever planned this invasion knew what they were doing. Kido adds that the town will possibly be annihilated if the agents have a hard time in dealing with the New Models. Shinoda replies that he plans to wait until the A-Rank Units have joined forces. When that happens, they will fight with the New Models and the B-Rank Units will focus on protecting the town. He adds that he'll prioritize the area with the slowest evacuation process. When Kido notes on the possibility that the A-Rank unable to defeat the New Model, Shinoda replies that he will personally joins the fight. Meanwhile, Kazama Unit is engaging with the Rabbit which captured Suwa. As the fight intensifies, the Rabbit manages to land a hit on Kikuchihara, blowing him away. As the Rabbit rushes towards him, both Utagawa and Kazama land a surprise attack. However, it manages to defend its vital spot. Kazama asks Kikuchihara about its armor, which the latter notes that the thickest parts are; both of its arm, head and back. Kazama says that they will attack it starting from its ears, legs and finally its stomach. In a Neighbor away ship, six figures sit around the table, each watching monitors. One Neighbor watches Osamu and Yūma fight with a smile on his face. Characters in order of appearance *Sōya Kazama *Shirō Kikuchihara *Rabbit *Hisato Sasamori *Ryō Utagawa *Daichi Tsutsumi *'Kaho Mikami' (Debut) *Kyōko Sawamura *Eizō Netsuki *Masafumi Shinoda *Masamune Kido *Osamu Mikumo *Yūma Kuga *Replica *Motokichi Kinuta *'Viza' (Debut) *'Hairein' (Debut) *'Enedra' (Debut) *'Mira' (Debut) *'Hyuse' (Debut) *'Lamvanein' (Debut) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6